


Around the Galaxy

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rating might go up, Request On My Tumblr, ahsoka & maul go traveling, idk i'll include warnings in chapters of they need it, more characters will make their appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Ahsoka & Maul travel around the Galaxy after surviving Order 66.[This story is driven by requests, have a prompt for this and send it to my tumblr under the same name.]
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. There was only one bed

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is very different from all my other fanfics. First off, it's all about requests from YOU to put into this story, the rule is that is has to be in this setting. Ahsoka & Maul are traveling around the galaxy so things are bound to happen.
> 
> This first request is by Sachidiva on the maulsoka discord (who is also on tumblr!) "there was only one bed" and she has requested many more which I look forward to doing. Nominolinasinns from discord (and tumblr!) has also request a few prompts which I am also excited to do.
> 
> Send yours in to my tumblr which is saricess.tumblr.com, please say it's for this story and i'll get to it asap. :)

Well, this was awkward.

The room was nice - luxurious even, highly compared to the rooms she used to stay in on Naboo whenever she went with Padmé (and sometimes Anakin). The rooms were darker because of their black and browns, but Ahsoka suspected as much, given that it was Maul who called in one of his subordinates.

All in all it was nice - but it would have been better if they had  _ another _ bed.

“You did say for there to be two beds, didn’t you?”

Maul frowned. “Of course. Obviously they did not listen.”

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest, she wondered how that someone who the former Sith talked to got his room wrong. Maul was a fearsome man to others, perhaps it was all that she had been through that didn’t allow that fear to run through her veins. In all honesty she found him rather annoying, but he was resourceful, even if she was grateful to his “help”, she wouldn’t say it out loud.

“So -”

“I will resolve this issue.” He basically hissed and dropped his bag of belonging to the floor with a loud  _ thump! _ “Do  _ not _ leave this room.” 

If the door was manual, it would have slammed behind him.

Ahsoka sighed and dropped her bag next to Maul’s, her eyes catching a mirror. 

_ Wow, I look bad _ . There was mud, dust and tears on her clothing and skin, she couldn’t go to bed like this.  _ Good thing they have a shower _ .

And it was amazing, water came out warm and hot her skin softly, the product to clean her body smelled wonderful. There was even something for her montrals which she greatly appreciated. She dressed in her spare clothing before washing out her previous and leaving it over the bath to dry, none of them were going to use it anyway.

The hiss of the door opening caught her attention before metal feet, they were loud with every step, meaning something didn’t go right.

It didn’t take much to guess what.

And the look on Maul’s face gave it away even more. 

“I take it that it didn’t work?”

“No.” He growled. “It seems like they forgot we were coming and gave our room to another.”

Forgot? One of the people working under Maul? Well, that was new.

_ So, we really do have to share the bed.  _ She had shared beds, bunks and other sleeping compartments before with Anakin, Rex and the rest of the Clones, it never really bothered Ahsoka because they all knew each other well, and knew that  _ nothing _ would happen between them during the close space.

Ahsoka looked at the bed, it was quite large and looked ever so comfy. And she was tired, so  _ very _ tired.

It’s...not the worst thing that can happen to them. Plus, they’re on the run, they would have to share space sooner or later.

She sighed, “Well, if there’s nothing more we can do about it.” and made her way over to the bed and slipped under the covers. It was so warm and soft, it felt like she was cocooned in a fluffy blanket. She didn’t hear Maul move, and looked to see him looking at her with a surprised look on his face.

“What?”

His eyes widened and his face returned back to it’s normal state. “I...You are not unsettled by the fact that we have to share a bed?”

Ahsoka frowned. “It’s not what I had in mind, but there’s nothing we can do. I’ve shared beds with males before.”

Maul shifted on his feet, eyes darting around the room. It was strange to see Maul acting this way, it looked like he was...uncomfortable?

_ Oh _ .

“Do...Do you not want to share?”

He flinched, and it wasn't one of those where he would hear something while they travelled and go into a fighting stance. “Isn't a gentlemanlike to share a bed with a woman, especially one he hardly knows?”

Gentlemanlike? She almost laughed at the thought of Maul being that way. 

But the way he acted and his signature in the Force, he did feel that way, it was almost kind of sweet. 

Ahsoka noticed that he was in the same state as she was in before, muddy and ruined clothes. Just like herself, he couldn’t go to bed like that.

“A gentleman would clean up before he got into bed, especially with a woman.”

Maul looked at her in shock before taking in his state. “Ah, yes. I shall freshen up,” He walked to the door and stopped. “And...come to bed.” The door hiss gently behind him, leaving Ahsoka alone.

Blushing.

_ Force, I can’t  _ **_really_ ** _ be blushing from Maul of all people _ .

She shrugged it off. It sounded something intimate but she was sure Maul didn’t mean that in the slightest, he didn’t want to share the bed with her because of that reason, he would hint at something like that.

Unless, he was doing his tricks again.

No, he was uncomfortable at the thought of sharing a bed with her, she _ felt _ it.

Was she making the right decision? She didn’t find anything wrong about it, weird yes, but that was it, she was still for sharing the bed. 

Shaking her head, Ahsoka laid under the covers and plopped her head on the soft pillow that cushioned her montrals and leku. It’s been months since she has felt this relaxed and comfortable that it was easy for her to lose to slumber, until Maul walked back in the room with his metal legs.

She opened her eyes and raised her head to look at him, vision blurred and she rubbed her eyes for a clearer look. He had new pants and shirt on, all black of course.

Maul walked to his side of the bed and  _ hesitated _ \- wow, that was a first - before finally sitting and laying down on his back, eyes on the ceiling. 

“Just so you know, you wanted me to share this bed with you, so if I find you clinging onto me, that is your fault.”

She shouldn’t help but chuckle. “Don’t worry Maul, I’m not a little girl scared of thunder who’ll need hugging and soft words to help get back to sleep.”

He grumbled and turned on his side, his back to her. Ahsoka rolled her eyes before laying head back down and snuggling herself more into the bed.

_ I never want to leave unless there’s a bed this comfy. _

A few moments of silence passed before she mumbled. “Goodnight Maul.”

“Goodnight Lady Tano.” His voice sleepy, a tone she had never heard from him before.

It was actually kind of cute.

_ Ok, time to sleep _ .


	2. Sick: Maul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul is sick and Ahsoka takes care of him.

“Lady Tano for the last time, I am  _ not _ sick.”

“You can say that however many times you want Maul, but you’ll still be sick, especially when you refuse to get taken care of.”

“Only the weak get sick, and I am not sick -” 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as he coughed, that definitely didn’t sound normal. “Ok then, if your not sick then you should have no problem walking.”

Maul growled - and coughed again.

“Annoying.” He grumbled and pushed the covers off him and planted his feet on the ground, he bit his lips as his arm shook from the weight of holding him up, but he ignored their protests and stood, took a few steps, and then fell on his knees.

Rolling her eyes yet again, she walked over to the hunched Zabrak and kneeled down.

“Your only going to make yourself worse if you keep pushing yourself,” She put a hand on shoulder, and when he didn’t push her away, she continued. “Everyone gets sick Maul, it doesn’t mean that your weak. You just need to take care of yourself.”

Maul hardly  _ ever _ took care of himself, the only thing that was good to his body was training, but sometimes he would try  _ too _ hard and hurt himself. 

Ahsoka gently pulled him closer and a sigh came from his lips as he allowed her to move him, she put him back to bed and drew the covers on his body once more. “Now, drink and eat. I’m going to freshen up, and by the time I’m back that should all be gone, and don’t you dare leave this bed.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

She ignored his sarcastic reply and went straight to the fresher and enjoyed the warm water that fell on her skin, changed into a fresh set of clothes and went back to check up on the Zabrak.

It was...quiet when she entered, the glass of water and the small bowl of food now empty, and his body still on the bed, under the covers. She sensed it to be an achievement that she had managed to get Maul to follow  _ her _ orders.

When she walked closer she noticed that Maul was on his side, his closed and breathing calm.

_ Oh _ , he’s asleep.

She had never seen him in this situation before, he was always awake before her which none of them seemed to mind, they had their peaceful time alone before they embarked on hiding  _ again _ . Looking at him closer, she was surprised to see how...peaceful, and  _ young _ he looked. All that time with anger, hatred and revenge, it made him unsettled and aged. Now that he’s peaceful, he looks so much different.

_ I wonder what would Maul be like if he was a Jedi instead of a Sith _ …

An interesting thought, but not one she should think of any further. Grabbing the glass and bowel, Ahsoka carefully held them as she made her way out of the room to leave Maul to his slumber.

“Goodnight Maul.” She whispered before the door slid shut behind her.

_ Thank you, Lady Tano. _


End file.
